Jowy's Sanctuary
by thejimius
Summary: Jowy thinks about his friend, family, and his decision to join the army.


**Jowy's Sanctuary**

Jowy sat upright against a large oak tree with his head tilted backwards. The tree's trunk provided a nice, solid backrest, and his deeply impassioned blue eyes shone straight up its side. Near the oak's waist branches began bursting out of its sides, the leaves a dark, lazy green, twisting and curling amoung themselves in an attempt to reach the hazy sunlight above.

It was a hot midsummer's day, and everything seemed to sweat. The grass was beginning to wilt under the heat, and small beads of perspiration began on Jowy's brow and trickled in random patterns down his flush cheeks. The oak tree provided at least a little reprieve from the sun, casting it's shadow upon Jowy and the surrounding, comparatively cool grass.

Times like these were prone to wandering thoughts. Jowy thought about everything. About his family, the military, Riou. Especially Riou.

He was so happy that Riou was going in with him. Jowy didn't think that he could do it alone. But, as he often was, Riou was right there with him when Jowy broke the news.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to join the military?"

Jowy had hesitated for a moment. "There are many reasons why," he had trailed off.

Riou looked at him with that same silent, strange combination of interrogation and understanding.

"But mostly, I guess I just want to serve my country. Highland's a good country."

"Your father?"

There was a small hesitation, as if he couldn't quite form his lips around the word. "Yes."

"Well, I'm going too. Highland's a good country."

And that was the end of it.

Jowy shifted and brought his legs towards the rest of his body, resting his arms on his knees.

He didn't like his father. Didn't like him at all. His father never had anything positive to say, never congratulated Jowy or told him he loved him. The only time he spoke to him was when Jowy had done something he didn't like. Jowy felt like a burden on his own family, and his father made sure he stayed that way.

Jowy had relished telling him, too. He had walked into his study--his father was usually there, reading one of many old, worn books. He said it was to get away from all the complaining of Jowy and his mother. He said they gave him a headache. Jowy sometimes wondered when he would run out of books to read and have to start all over. He'd probably blame it on him, he thought bitterly.

"Sir?"

His father pretended like he hadn't heard and continued reading.

"Father?" Jowy said louder this time.

His father grunted and looked up at him in spite. "That's sir, Jowy. What do you want?"

"I'm joining the Unicorn Brigade."

"Have you told your mother?"

"Yes."

Jowy hoped he'd have reacted differently. He had hoped for any reaction at all, but he knew that he wasn't going to get one. And he hated him for it.

He brought his sleeve up to his face and slowly wiped off some of the excess sweat. There was no real point in agonizing over his father's reaction. He was just happy to be leaving.

"Jowy!"

Jowy turned his head to see Marco running towards him, holding a ball in his small hands. "What is it, Marco," he sighed lazily in the heat.

"Play with me."

Jowy grimaced. "Marco, it's too hot to play. Why don't you read a book?"

"Daddy said you'd say that. Daddy says you have to play with me."

Jowy slowly got up and walked out of the welcoming shade of the large oak, straight into the unwelcoming light of the sun. "Okay Marco, kick the ball here."

The two kicked the ball back and forth for awhile. Jowy supposed it was better than the little brat running to his father and whining about how he was being mean to him. The sun was just starting to descend behind the house, though the stagnant wind allowed the heat to hang in the air.

He wondered what the military was going to be like. Captain Rowd had told him that the Unicorn Brigade was the best thing for any young man, and that he should be proud of becoming a soldier. Marco kicked the ball awkwardly, and it went sideways. Jowy jogged over to retrieve it, and kicked it back. He didn't know about all that prideful business, but he did know that he had to get away from here.

It would be hard to leave his mother though. She'd probably cry again. She had been there for him throughout his life, and Jowy was thankful for that.

"Oh Jowy, why are you going?" she questioned through tears.

"I have to mother. Captain Rowd says it'll be good for me."

"Is this about your father?"

"No, of course not," Jowy lied.

"Your father loves you, Jowy."

Jowy laughed as he missed the ball.

"You missed!" yelled Marco.

He ran back to get it and kicked it back. If his father loved him, he sure had a funny way of expressing it.

Out of the corner of his eye Jowy spotted Riou walking towards him. He stopped Marco's ball under his foot. "Sorry Marco, I've got to go."

"But Daddy says you have to!" he demanded.

"Sorry Marco."

"I'm telling Daddy!" Marco yelled as he ran into the house. Jowy turned towards Riou.

"Sorry I'm late."

Jowy smiled. "That's okay. Let's get going, I hope Captain Rowd isn't too mad. He said we have to sign some papers today, right?"

"Yeah," Riou replied as the two perspiring boys turned and walked away from the house.

"Hot today, isn't it?" Jowy said.

"What, can't handle a little heat?" said Riou through a grin.

Jowy laughed and punched him in the arm. "I'd bet I can handle it better than you. I'd bet I'm a better fighter than you, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" With the sun at their backs the two friends walked triumphantly towards the Captain's offices.


End file.
